Strawberry Milk
by soda-denial
Summary: Onesided Tweek/Craig. I just don't know how Craig can drink that stuff. It's pink and it's way too sweet...


**Disclaimer** : BURP! This has now been disclaimed!

**Characters** : Tweek, Craig, random blonde girl

**Warnings** : Male/Male

* * *

**Strawberry Milk**

**I** just don't know how Craig can drink that stuff. It's pink and it's way too sweet.

Everyday he comes into the shop and buys a coffee and a carton of strawberry flavored milk. He sits down at a table and mixes them together, and everyday I stare in amazement as he drinks the awful combination.

He usually calls me over to sit with him. I immediately start shaking and quite often I begin to ramble on and on. Craig just smiles, suppressing that urge to flip me off. At the sight of his smile, my heart just melts. Did I mention my huge crush on him?

Anyways, he just ignores whatever I'm saying and tugs me over to his table. He smiles a lot when I sit with him, which makes me feel floaty all the time.

Then he leans in and presses his lips on mine and we exchange spit and all that. Soon, he pushes his coffee right off the table and grabs me by the collar, pulling me closer. We're typically rested on the table at this point. Craig reaches down and...

_SLAM!_

Ouch! Dammit, I've got to stop day-dreaming while working . . .

"Are you okay?" asks a familiar voice. I look up and my face turns pink.

"Ah! Erm . . . Y-Yeah, I'm okay," I reply, nervously.

"Cool. Can I get a coffee and carton of milk?" Craig asks. I nod, grabbing a cup. I pour coffee into it then reach into the refrigerator behind me and pass him a carton of milk. He grins, pays, then sits at his usual table.

I stare at him, waiting for the moment when he calls me over. I know nothing of what I said before (the good stuff) will actually happen, but I still adore sitting with him. A second later, he glances around then waves a hand at me. I internally smile, and instantly head over to sit with him.

As I pull out my chair, I hear the bells on the door jingle, and before I can even sit, I have to jump up again. I race over to the counter, and position myself behind it, just as a blonde girl walks up. I recognize her from school, although I can't really place her name.

I smile at her as best as I can. She returns the smile, weakly. I begin to get nervous; I start to shake.

"Can I get an espresso?" she asks, politely. I nod, and as quickly as I can I get her the coffee. My hands are shaking as I hand the drink to her. What if I messed up? What if she throws it in my faces? ... What if Craig sees her throw it in my face?!

I squint my eyes shut, waiting for the burning hot coffee to grace my face. After a moment I open my eyes and see the girl staring at me strangely. Oh great! Now she thinks I'm a nutcase! Augghhh, I can't stand it when people stare at me! It's too much pressure!!

The blonde girl just smiles, giggles a tiny bit, then hands me the money she owes me. I twitch a little bit from expecting something much worse. I take the money, hoping she would just leave the store.

I watch her walk away, taking her sweet time, when she makes eye contact with Craig. The corner's of his mouth turn up, into a friendly smile. She took this as an opportunity to sit down with Craig. The Craig I was supposed to sit with! My Craig! I blink, hoping that this movie playing out before me is an illusion.

I know something bad is gonna happen. A blonde girl like _that_ does not just sit down with someone for no reason at all. Once more, my head hits the counter, although this time, I have to say, it was on purpose. I sigh.

A moment later, I raise my head and see the girl's face sucking on Craig's. My jaw drops, and I am unable to stop staring. I watch in horror as they pull back, in hauling.

I see the satisfied smirk on his face, and I just know she's smiling; though with her back to me, it's rather hard to tell. I sigh once more, wanting very badly to run out of the store. I know I can't because my father would kill me if I did.

I want to run over to her and pull her away from Craig, but I can't do that either. What if he would get mad? What if he pushed me away from himself and ran over to her? Oh this is too much pressure!

At this point, I have to say, I really am not impressed with myself. I mean, if I had said something to Craig... then maybe it could be me over there. Oh, this sucks! Why am I not brave enough?! AUGH!

The blonde girl is getting up. Oh, I hope she doesn't come over here. If she does, I'm not sure if I can control what I say. She's waving to Craig and leaving. I wonder what she really wants with him. Maybe she's an alien and she just laid eggs in his stomach! Or maybe she's just using him to get back at her boyfriend! Or maybe... she likes him.

I hate myself now. Why can't I do anything that bold? I suck . . .

"Hey!"

I don't remember looking down, but I look up and see Craig standing there. My heart jumps into my throat, rather painfully. "W-What . . .?" I ask.

"Did you just see that totally hot chick?! She just walked up and started kissing me! It was amazing!" Craig exclaims. As he said that, my heart literally shatters. I hold back tears and show him a smile.

"C-Cool . . . dude," I manage to stutter out before the lump in my throat makes it too hard to talk. Craig grins at me.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Tweek," he says, walking away.

I want to reach out. I can't reach out. I'm way too much of a coward. I hate myself. I hate myself so much. I hate myself, although I think I may hate strawberry flavored milk even more.

* * *

I'm no good at depressing things. D:  
That's probably why this wasn't that sad. Oh well...

Anyways! I don't know... I kind of don't want it all to end like this. I want Tweek to be happy.  
I like Tweek. And I LOVE happy endings.  
Oh well... sequel? Nahhh I'm lazyyyyyy.

-Taryn.


End file.
